


Warmth Upon a Winter Night

by athletiger



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athletiger/pseuds/athletiger
Summary: From only_more_love's prompt: "Steve is used to sharing a bed with his mother and later Bucky to get through the cold winter but hasn't had anyone to share with in a long time. His daemon decides to fix this."
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	Warmth Upon a Winter Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [only_more_love](https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [only_more_love](https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/pseuds/only_more_love) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



> For you, my love, I hope you like it. <3
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> 1) onlymorelove #8488
> 
> 2) Short Prompts:  
> \- Taylor Swift's "seven"  
> \- laughter or ridiculous things happening to characters—during sex or just in daily life  
> \- “There are wounds that never show on the body that are deeper and more hurtful than anything that bleeds.”
> 
> 3) Long Prompts:  
> \- Steve is used to sharing a bed with his mother and later Bucky to get through the cold winter but hasn't had anyone to share with in a long time. His daemon decides to fix this.  
> \- Tony somehow finds himself inside a Cap comic.  
> \- Steve and Tony fight and they say pretty mean shit to each other. Then they have hate sex and later talk it all out.
> 
> 4) Do Not Wants:  
> \- Steve and/or Tony as Peter's parent(s), top/bottom discourse, scat, vore, graphic underage.
> 
> 5) Additional Wants:  
> I'm not picky; if you gift me something, whether it's emojis, hugs, or links to animal pics, I'll probably love it. :)
> 
> Fic things I like:  
> \- characters being gentle with each other  
> \- character studies  
> \- acknowledgment that Steve Rogers is the son of immigrants, and how that might impact him  
> \- domestic Avengers  
> \- gap filler or missing scene fics  
> \- asexuality  
> \- fic dealing with mental health issues in any way  
> \- characters actually talking through their issues, even if they can’t resolve everything  
> \- tooth-rotting fluff  
> \- banter  
> \- open, ambiguous, or downright unhappy endings  
> \- Dom/sub elements or interesting power dynamics  
> \- fic dealing w/hard things like infidelity, miscarriage, eating disorders, body image, alcoholism/drug abuse, illness, rape aftermath, etc.  
> \- feelings + smut  
> \- friendship or gen fic
> 
> Meta:  
> \- CW meta  
> \- Endgame meta  
> \- meta on anything to do with Steve or Tony as individuals or as a ship  
> \- meta on any of the Avengers characters or friendships
> 
> I love anything that has anything to with any of my fics (moodboards, translations, comments, podfic, fanart, interpretive dance...)
> 
> Rec lists for fic or fanvids are always welcome. I also love song playlists or individual song recs, especially those that remind you of Steve, Tony, or Steve/Tony.
> 
> I love dogs, cats, babies, recipes, humorous shitposts, poetry, art, photography, book recs, podcast recs, and links to articles about positive news—people doing kind things for strangers, scientific discoveries, anything that shows we aren't trapped in a hellhole, etc. I'm also in a Chinese drama rabbit hole—I loved The Untamed and Guardian and am currently watching Winter Begonia—so Cdrama recs or ficrecs are always welcome. <3 Thank you!

The ceiling was stark and white. Even in the darkness, where the Manhattan lights barely show through the ceiling high windows, it felt so unlike the ceiling at the home he missed, where the paint was yellowed and peeling in pieces, threatening to fall upon his face. This ceiling felt so...perfect and impersonal.

Usually at this time, when the snow outside touched everything into icy coldness, Steve would be huddled under the threadbare duvet with his mother, sharing body heat with her and her penguin daemon because the heater had broken down for the hundredth time and they had no means to fix it. And later on, when he was in the trenches of the European war, Bucky and his hawk would snuggle with his own wolf daemon, pressed side to side so that chill would run away with their easy companionship.

But even Liberty wasn’t pressed beside his flank now. Here, alone in his king-sized bed, he felt lonelier than ever. Steve stared at the ceiling, fingers interlaced behind his head, and his breaths puffed out in smokey whiteness. He could ask JARVIS to turn up the heat because he’d always hated the cold, but he didn’t want to interrupt the melancholy memories that passed through his mind. He shut his eyes, desperately missing Bucky and his mother, loud-mouthed Courage and protective Burna too. 

There was a soft padding of footsteps just outside the hallway. “J, turn up the heat to seventy-five please,” came a muffled whisper through the door, “and dim the lights to ten percent.” Steve turned to the side and opened his eyes to see Tony letting himself into his room, Liberty following behind him and Tony’s squirrel daemon sitting on top of her.

“Hey,” Tony whispered when he saw that Steve was staring back at him.

“Hi,” Steve whispered back. “Finally decided to come to bed?”

“Liberty wouldn’t stop pestering me to take a break. Something about Pepper and the threat of locking me out of my own systems for Christmas break. Like she could lock me out of my own systems,” Tony scoffed.

Liberty rolled her eyes, emitting a feeling of fond annoyance through their bond, and Steve could feel his lips stretching into a reluctant grin. “Pepper would recruit JARVIS to do that, and he controls more of your systems than you do these days.”

“Ugh, you’re right about that.” Tony rolled his eyes. He shucked his shirt and pants and dropped them to the floor, revealing miles of tanned skin. Like usual, Steve’s eyes roved down. He knew what Tony was doing, and they both knew that Steve couldn’t resist. “The vice of allowing my own AI to control my life.” 

Tatiana chirped once, interrupting their staring contest, followed by a huff of disgust from Liberty. The daemons hopped onto their bed and burrowed under the duvet, pointedly hiding from the disgustingly fond looks Steve was sure that he was sending Tony’s way. The bond thrummed with love, though, and Steve patted Liberty’s flank in amusement. “I’m glad you’re here though. I missed you.”

Tony crawled under the duvet and into Steve’s arms. “You could have just stayed in the workshop.”

“Last time we were on the couch, we broke it,” Steve retorted, pressing a kiss upon Tony’s lips.

“It’s a fluke, I made the couch better and stronger for your supersoldier ass. We should break that couch in.”

“Later,” he promised. With the weight of Tony in his arms, Liberty and Tatiana pressed against his side, it was harder to keep his eyes open. Although they weren’t his mother or Bucky, it was a new familiar warmth of companionship. Tony tangled their legs together and pressed a hand against his hip. “Sleep now.”

Already Tony was slipping into sleep, and Steve closed his eyes to join him, feeling safe and warm.


End file.
